The Rewrite
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: A fanfic of the fanfic I'm writing A Wizard's Redemption. This is a birthday gift for a friend.


Alright. This is a one shot (or should be) fanfic for Gurgaraneth. It's her birthday and she wanted a Tom/Harry fanfic. So, I'm actually doing a fanfic of my fanfic. This is kind of a what if type story based on Redemption's story line. Obviously it's going to be somewhat different, but here goes nothing.

Warnings: It's shonen ai! Slash, yaoi. Harry Potter and Tom Riddle are lovers.

Notes: (X) is pov change and or time jump.

Title: The Rewrite

Harry stared down at his hands before fixing his gaze on Dumbledore.

"Be honest, you blame me for all of this," he said. When the headmaster said nothing, he continued. "I blame myself too. Maybe no one else is willing to say it, but I am. There's nothing I can do unless you have a time turner. I'm more than willing to go back and stop all of this from happening!" He meant every word, wish it was possible to do more than anything. He didn't want Tom to be scared of every sound or for him to endure the nightmares he was having every night. It wasn't fair to him. Tom didn't deserve this.

"There are no time turners left! We would have to wipe his memories!"

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped, the walls seemed to be crawling with energy. Harry felt sick and he leaned against the wall, or perhaps the energy was pulling him towards it.

"Get ahold of yourself." The air shimmered and then Harry no longer felt like losing his breakfast. "This stops now. Aderes won't recover if you two are fighting." The mind healer was glaring at both of them. Tom was standing beside him looking very unTom like. He seemed tired, angry, and sad all in one very haggard look.

"Don't make me choose…" His eyes flickered from Dumbledore to Harry and back again. "And if you even think of altering my memories, I'll kill you." Tom moved over to the couch and sat down on it. For once to Harry, Tom looked like a scared teenager and not the genius wizard he usually was.

"Both of you take a seat. We obliviously need to have a talk before I leave." Ace motioned to the love seat across from the couch. Reluctantly the two wizards sat down, the mind healer taking a spot next to Tom. "Why are you fighting? What good does that do anyone, especially Aderes, when you two are his main support?"

"Because I'm the one who had us go to the ministry. He would not have been taken if not for me," Harry said before anyone else could. It wasn't like he was denying what he'd done. He did wonder why Dumbledore was angry now. When he'd left the school and they both thought Tom dead, the headmaster hadn't blamed Harry for any of it. Perhaps the headmaster had been in shock then?

"I already told you, I don't blame you! If I hadn't—"

"But you did, because you knew even if you didn't go, I would."

"You didn't make Voldemort torture me—"

"Okay, stop. I don't care if I got him tortured right now," Ace said, everyone now looking at the mind healer. "We're past that. He needs healing, now. You both love him, right?"

"Yes," Harry said instantly.

"Of course I do, he's _my_ son," the headmaster said quietly.

"Blaming doesn't heal anything. What's done is done, now we fix what we can. Harry, maybe you did lead him into a bad situation, but he decided to go, you didn't force him." He fixed Dumbledore with an even stare. "And as their headmaster, knowing Aderes and Harry as you do, you should have been watching their every step so they couldn't run off and do what they did." The headmaster visibly flinched. "And you," he looked to Tom last. "You shouldn't go rushing into situations that may lead to you getting killed. You're smart, but that doesn't make you invincible."

"Pretty sure I got that," Tom said making a face.

"Does everyone understand what I just said?" All three wizards nodded. "Good, because I need all three of you to think about this next part hard. We have a few options on how to proceed. Aderes, your mind is in shambles, but I think with a lot of work, we can mend it." Asclepius stood up so he was looking at all three of them at once. "It may take years, but as long as we work on it, your mind should heal. You're going to have to trust and listen to me though for that to happen." Aderes made a face and looked away. "You are very much so a threat to everyone, yourself included. When you lose control you don't just lash out at people, you incinerate them."

"I didn't actually burn anyone, just some furniture," Tom said quietly.

"Which was _lucky._ You have to be monitored and feel safe. I won't be held responsible for number twelve going up in flames and half the Order being killed." Tom made no reply and he continued. "So we have the option of keeping Aderes in a sense of safeness until he can control his emotions again. We move him to a secure location with me where I can work with him consistently until he has control and can be allowed back into public, or…" He frowned. "We wipe your memories of the torture and anything relating to it."

Tom hissed at the suggestion, the side table next to the couch erupting into flames. Dumbledore yelled and pulled his wand out putting the flames out.

"You're not altering my mind!" He got to his feet his eyes narrowed to slits. "If you so much as try I'll kill you. This is the only warning you'll get." He stormed out of the room, his feet stomping with every step.

Harry was actually impressed that only one side table had been destroyed. He rushed out of the room just catching Tom's form disappearing on the second floor landing. He went after him and found him in their room wrapped up in the duvet.

"Burning things is just going to make them push you to leave more." He closed the door locking it with his wand. When the click sounded through the room, Tom's shoulders relaxed.

"I can't give up my memories." He motioned for Harry to join him on the bed. The Gryffindor happily complied.

"Do you really want to remember being tortured," he asked making a face. Tom pulled him next to him, inhaled his scent, and sighed.

"it's not about the torture…I do want to remember that. I want to be able to repay Voldemort for every bit of pain he put me through, but what Asclepius is suggesting….they would have to alter every memory I have leading up to the torture to effectively keep it changed and so it wouldn't break my mind more. Harry, I wouldn't be able to be with you anymore."

"Wh, what?" Harry turned so he was looking at his boyfriend now. "Why? What does our relationship have to do with Voldemort going after you?!"

"Everything," Tom said giving a small laugh. "The only reason I got out was due to my desire to be with you again. The only reason I got caught was protecting you. I wouldn't have even been at the ministry if I didn't know you. Everything leading up to the torture is tied to you."

 _Which only proves the point that I am the cause of all this,_ Harry thought bitterly. Why did it seem like everyone he loved he caused pain to, or worse, death?

"Right…"

"So being with you, around you, it could trigger the torture to come back in flash backs, but it would be worse than they are now, because I know where they're coming from. I know I lived through them. If my memories are altered, I'll just think I'm losing my mind until I finally do."

"More so then now," Harry dared and Tom snickered.

"Yes." He put a hand on Harry's back and pulled him down so they were lying side by side. "It took every last bit of my energy and life to make it back to you. I'm not giving you up." He kissed Harry, the Gryffindor's heart fluttering.

What had he done? Tom should want to hurt him as much as Dumbledore did. This wasn't right. Asclepius had said his healing could take years, but Tom didn't want his memories altered. Still…It seemed like the most humane way to handle this. Did they really need to break up for that to happen?

It wasn't even noon, but the emotional stress seemed to have worn Tom out. Within minutes, his breath evened out and Harry was left with his own thoughts.

 _This isn't right…I don't deserve to have Tom's love…and he doesn't deserve the pain he has to endure from the torture…_

(X)

 _Just one little push, that's all it would take…_ He knew he wouldn't, couldn't, but how badly he wanted to. One little spark of magic directed at the bond and everything could go back to normal, but that would be wrong, cruel even and Dumbledore would kill him before Voldemort had the chance to.

Tom was so caught up talking with his little entourage of obsessed fangirls he was allowing himself the rare chance to stare. Besides, he doubted the heir could notice him staring from the tree he was sitting under. He was a good six feet away at least and in the shade.

"Harry…"

The Gryffindor turned his head giving Hermione a quick look before turning back to Tom. She was worried, of course. She didn't trust him not to do it, but he wouldn't. Not, because Asclepius or Dumbledore had told him to, but because he didn't deserve Tom. He'd allowed his boyfriend to get caught and tortured. His mind had been left in tatters. There had been no other choice, but to go along with Asclepius's plan.

He let out a sigh. Tom looked like he was having so much fun chatting away with those useless girls. None of them would ever love him as much as he had, as much as he did, not that Tom would ever know.

 _Pining over him isn't going to change a thing,_ he scolded himself. He'd tried again and again not to involve himself in Tom's affairs anymore, but it was so hard. Tom was the only one who had ever really cared for Harry. Harry had believed they'd be together, had hoped they would never break up. He'd been willing to give Tom up however so he could live a more normal life, but his own had been destroyed in the process.

"He's going to notice," Hermione said quietly. He could hear the fear in her voice. What did it matter if he caught him? Sure, he wasn't supposed to, but it wasn't like it would change anything. Asclepius had made sure of that.

"Just, because I can't be with him doesn't mean I can't look," he said his irritation evident. She just didn't understand. To have someone who fully and completely loved you by your side, to think he was dead, to be reunited, only for some mind healer to…

He shook his head and turned back to his friend. She was right. He was only hurting himself. Even if Tom was just eye candy for him now, it did him no good. Asclepius had made it very clear that if they started spending time together again the memories of Tom's torture could come rushing back and his mind might break even further. No, this was for the best, or Tom's best. It was quite literally killing his own emotional and mental state.

"I'm not going to do anything Hermione." He gathered his bag off the grass and stood up.

"I, I know…But if he sees you looking at him like that…he's going to get curious."

"Yeah." He knew there were always risks. If Tom caught even a hint of emotion from Harry directed at him, he might feel compelled to act on it. How could he not stare from time to time though? They'd been through so much together and even if Harry couldn't have him, he still loved him more than anything. It was why he'd agreed to the terms he had in the first place.

"Let's go inside and get started on your homework," she suggested.

Harry sighed and the two of them started for the Hogwart's entrance. They had to pass Tom and his gaggle of girls to get to the doors, but Hermione had promised Harry help with his homework, so off to the library they went. Ever since the memory-wiping incident, he hadn't seen a point in grades. What were they going to do for him? Without Tom, nothing mattered. Did these people actually think he could survive a battle against Voldemort without his boyfriend? They were utterly mad if they did. He wasn't going to live much longer. Harry had heard from Sirius that things in the Wizarding community were getting rather tense, more Death Eater attacks and fights. The Ministry was still ignoring Voldemort's rise to power once more, so they wouldn't be getting any help from them. No, Harry was on his own. He couldn't risk hurting any more people like he had Tom. He would never forgive himself if Sirius or Lupin or any of his close friends were harmed, because of Voldemort. He was running short on time and he'd be of age this summer….

"It was such a waste of a perfectly good pudding," Tom said dramatically. Harry kept his head down, the grass now the most interesting thing in the world. "Hermione!"

"Keep going," she whispered harshly. Harry winced not needing to be told twice. Tom's fan club was already making angry noises and the way Tom had so casually and happily called out Hermione's name nearly killed him. "Aderes!"

"Potter too good to stay and talk?" He snorted loud enough for Harry to hear and raised his voice. "You're wasting your time going after Dumbledore's affection! I'm the perfect student! He just pays attention to you out of pity!"

Harry held his temper in check, somehow, his breath coming out in a hiss, as his feet kept moving. Perhaps if he just dropped out of school now…

"Aderes, don't be rude," Hermione said.

"He's the one being rude. He does _everything_ Dumbledore tells him to do. It's sickening. Not a single thought of his own in his brain."

"Professor Dumbledore is usually right," Hermione said.

Without seeing it, Harry could just picture the look of annoyance on Tom's face. He managed to get far enough away so he could no longer hear the two talk, his breathing still uneven. This was so unfair. Every day was like this. Why couldn't he have just stayed at Number twelve with Remus and Sirius? They could be working towards the real goal of getting rid of Voldemort. As far as Harry could tell, forcing him to finish his last term at Hogwarts was just another way to hurt him.

 _Well, Dumbledore is mad at me,_ he thought bitterly. And, he did deserve to be punished, there was no doubt about that, but how much was enough? The bond had been sealed shut, which had taken Harry weeks to adjust too. He had to watch Aderes go from girl to girl to girl week after week, because the emotional companionship he was looking for had been ripped from him, not that he knew that. Harry was receiving detentions left and right for failing classes or not completing homework, but classes meant nothing now. Once Voldemort destroyed him, and there was no doubt in Harry's mind that he would, Dumbledore and the others could finish him off. At least he hoped they had some kind of backup plan, because Harry's only driving force was to rid Voldemort from the world so Tom could live the rest of his life in peace. That would not happen until both Voldemort and Harry were dead.

"Harry!" The teen looked up, surprised to feel tears dripping down his face. He wiped them with the back of his sleeve. "Where's Hermione?"

"Talking with…Aderes," he said.

Draco gave a quick look around and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Hey, just a few more months, you'll never have to look at him again," he half joked and Harry nodded. The end of the school year couldn't come soon enough. His heart hurt and his face went tight just thinking of never seeing Tom again, but being around him and staying at a distance was just as bad, perhaps worse. Once this was over, perhaps he could distract himself with going after Voldemort. "You sure you're going to be okay? Because—"

"I don't want to hear it," Harry said tightening his fingers on Draco's back. His friend had told him numerous times how annoyed Tom was. That he felt like he was missing something, but couldn't quite put his finger on what.

"I know, but you can't ignore it. I told Dumbledore and he thinks I'm mad, bur Aderes always gets what he wants…always."

"He doesn't need or want me," Harry said dropping his forehead onto Draco's shoulder. "He barely even knows who I am." He was so glad that he'd at least been able to keep Draco as a friend. It made complete sense given that Draco and Ron were dating and Ron was Harry's best friend, but he'd been worried all the same. Their friendship had developed a great deal over the past summer with Draco locked up in the Dursley's house with him, more so after Tom's memory had been wiped. Ron had been at home and Hermione with her parents. Sirius and Remus had been so busy with Order activities if not for Draco…

The door slammed shut behind them, a few startled gasps sounding. Harry could feel his heart sink. He'd been doing his best to avoid everyone, but Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Hagrid. The only thing he'd done attention wise, had been starting up D.A. again, but that had been at the begging of Neville, and Hermione telling him it'd get his mind off the heir. It hadn't.

"Draco, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Harry and Draco both tensed, the blood draining from their faces as they dared looks at each other.

 **(X)**

Tom stood at the door, his eyes narrowed. He didn't understand why, but he wanted to skin Draco and watch him die as he slowly bled out. Perhaps shove his wand into a few delicate spots as he waited. He couldn't understand _why_ though. He looked at Draco; to the idiot he was hugging.

"We're friends," Draco offered his voice holding little to no confidence.

That was good. Draco needed to be afraid. He needed his fellow Slytherin to quiver, perhaps fall to his knees and beg for mercy.

 _But, why,_ he asked himself angrily. What did it matter if Draco hugged some idiot? Harry was actually an improvement to the red head he was usually snogging anyway.

"Aderes." Hermione stepped forward and placed her hand on his forearm. He shot her a dark look and she backed away instantly. His eyes snapped back to Draco who now looked like he was going to die on the spot, and Harry, who was refusing to look in his direction.

It always seemed to come back to Harry Potter. His anger rose and he started towards them. Hermione said something, perhaps "stop" or "no". He wasn't really listening.

"Aderes you can't!" Suddenly Hermione was grabbing him again. He turned back on her, almost brought his hand up to hit her, when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying," he demanded more confused than ever. He was quite good at reading situations, at figuring people out, but ever since his stupid run in with the dragons over summer vacation his mind had felt, off. He was still exceeding in classes, top marks of course. Draco was still listening to his every command, Dumbledore was almost at his complete beck and call, and yet something felt off… He'd been trying to figure it out from the first day of the school term, but had yet to make anything of it. Things didn't seem nearly as interesting as they once had and his mind felt like it was running into a barricade all the time. It was a strange feeling and unnerving. Did dragon flames really cause so much damage?

"Draco's done nothing wrong," she said her hands falling to her sides.

"Have you gone mad," he asked turning to look back at Draco for an explanation. The Slytherin was still standing there, but Harry had vanished from view. _Of course he did._

 **(X)**

Harry waited another good ten minutes after Hermione left the tower to leave himself. He'd been doing his best to stay within the tower since Tom had caught him hugging Draco. Odd that his instincts had kicked in and he'd gotten so angry over a small hug. Dumbledore had agreed that he should stay out of Tom's sight as much as possible for the next few days and so he had.

D.A. however would not teach itself, even if Draco were there, so he had no choice, but to go. Hermione had gone first to make sure that Tom was safely in his club before Harry left for his own. He couldn't help feeling paranoid as he walked down the stairs. Every time he turned a corner or heard some noise, he was sure it was someone coming to do him harm. Not that he shouldn't be paranoid. He'd pissed off Tom unintentionally, he'd been attacked twice already, and he'd been left a lovely message in blood just before the Christmas holiday promising him a slow, but absolute death.

He turned the corner, someone wrapping around his wrist as he did so.

"Damnit Tom," he hissed in the snake language out of sheer habit. He realized his mistake instantly, his eyes widening, hoping to anything that Tom had not followed him. His relief that what had him was not Tom was short lived. Claws clamped around his wrist, blood pouring out of the wounds. The large thing was cloaked, but the clawed fingers gave its true nature away immediately. It was one of the transfigured rats. "Let go!" He pulled his arm, yelling as pools of blood turned into streams. The damned thing held on and then there was another grabbing at his upper arm, a third going for his other arm. He managed to get his hand around his wand.

 _I can't just die here,_ he told himself. It would be such a waste to die by a bunch of transfigured rats then for his real purpose of dying to kill Voldemort. Perhaps that was the point though? Hadn't Dumbledore said he had to die at just the right time for Voldemort to be killed? If he died sooner…

"LET GO!" He started to thrash doing whatever he could to get his wand aimed at any of the rats, but they were moving and so was he, and there was blood everywhere and pain. Why did his life have to be like this? "Stupefy!" The light hit one of the rats. For a second Harry's left arm was free. He turned to aim at the next Rat and screamed. His shoulder was suddenly in agonizing pain. Blood poured down from his left shoulder. _I can't even beat a bunch of rats…_ He thrashed harder, but his mind was getting foggy. Was there really a _certain_ time he had to die, or did Dumbledore just want him to suffer as much as possible in atonement for all the pain he'd caused Tom?

He raised his wand up. If he died, he was taking these rats with him.

"INCENDIO!" _Just burn it all…_ He poured every bit of frustration and anger he had into the spell. What was usually a small flame came out like a wave. It rushed the rats eating the cloaks away quickly, the creatures shrieking and howling in pain. Harry noticed something flicker in their eyes and suddenly they were running away, their wretched screams echoing behind them.

Harry watched them go. He dropped his back against the wall and slid to the floor, his eyes focused on the rats' retreating forms.

 _Someone's controlling them…_ And he'd known that, on some level. Rats didn't just transfigure themselves and attack people, not even in the wizarding world from what he knew, but having seen it first hand, he felt bad for the creatures. He turned his head slightly, pain shooting up from his shoulder and neck. Okay, he only felt a little bit bad for them.

 _Now what?_ He was sitting on the floor in an abandoned hallway. He'd purposely taken a different route than usual in case Tom had followed Draco to D.A. first. As his luck would have it, he'd been followed by rats instead that had tried to drag him off somewhere. He took a few breaths, his vision blurring from time to time. No one knew where he was. Someone may stumble upon him in the morning, but the wounds…

Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself back to his feet. Using the wall for support, he started his way to the infirmary. He wondered who was in charge of cleaning the school. They were going to have a fit when they saw the trail of blood he was leaving behind.

 _They'll probably give me detention for it._

A small laugh escaped his throat and soon enough he was laughing as he walked. He should have just let the rats take him! Dumbledore was out of his mind. The prophecy had never said, "Harry Potter must die at this and this date and time for Voldemort to die"! All of this could have been over.

 _But, I really wanted to tell Tom bye at the end of the year..._ In secret of course. He didn't know if his boyfriend, ex, would have agreed to do it, but he might. And, he'd promised Sirius he wouldn't needlessly sacrifice his life, but it was so hard… _I want to talk to Sirius…_ Sirius understood the hell he was enduring. He felt around in his pocket and pulled out the two-way mirror. He'd completely forgotten about it. Sirius had also made him promise not to go anywhere in the school without it. He'd thought his godfather was over reacting, but it seemed like he'd been right. He removed the cloth wrapped around the mirror and waited as he walked on. Sirius was probably busy with Order work, but with no working bond, if Harry passed out…

It was so strange. He didn't care if he died, but he didn't want to. Not, because he needed to wait or because he thought he didn't deserve it. He truly believed he did. But, he missed Tom so much…Tom would have been able to make everything better. Tom had always made things better and in return, what had he done? He'd gotten him tortured!

Growling he threw the two-way mirror and let his legs buckle. His back once more against the wall he let his eyes close. He deserved this. He'd ruined Tom's life, but he was fine now! He was living happily, easily, without Harry in his life. If he could just let himself slip away…

He heard footsteps, but opening his eyes was too much a hassle now. The wall was so cold, comforting, beckoning. He just needed a few more minutes. If he could just be left alone a little bit longer…

"H, Harry?!"

 _Of course…_

"I'm okay…just let me lie here…"

 **(X)**

Something was not right, had not been right for some time. Scowling, Tom turned his glare on his adoptive father once again. He was hiding something, but he didn't know what, and that pissed him off even more. He felt uneasy, as if he'd lost something, but what? And, with the way Draco and Hermione had been acting the last few days…

"What's going on," he demanded. "Why doesn't anything make any sense anymore?!"

"You're just going through a phase—"

"I almost killed Draco the other day," he roared and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow looking alarmed. Finally, he was listening. It felt like his stupid father had been dismissing him consistently since they'd come back to the school.

"Why would you hurt Mr. Malfoy? He's your best friend."

"Exactly! I came inside with Hermione and he was hugging your toy." He noticed a dark look flicker across Dumbledore's face before it vanished again. He'd noticed that every time he mentioned Harry Potter, the headmaster would get that look, just another why for him to figure out. Harry was basically the son Dumbledore had always wanted and yet behind closed doors he seemed to despise the Gryffindor. He'd tried to warn Harry about it, but the fool had told him he wasn't worried about it. Why? _Why?!_ He had so many whys he wanted to scream.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You were probably just angry that Mr. Malfoy hugged someone you don't care for."

Was the explanation that simple? He had his own mad tendencies, but he didn't think they were that chaotic. Killing Draco, because he didn't like whom he was hugging?

"Then I would have killed him a long time ago, because of Ron," he said shaking his head. The red head irked him as well for some reason, but not like this. Not when Draco and him were hugging. There was just something about the teen that bothered him. "No…I don't feel like myself anymore. I feel wrong." He looked at his stepfather hoping for some kind of answer.

"You have no idea what's wrong or right for yourself," Dumbledore said simply.

Tom was about to counter the words when there was a small pop and Professor McGonagall's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Albus! Harry Potter's been attacked! Neville Longbottom found him in the hallway covered in blood! Call for a lockdown!" Her head was gone as fast as it had appeared.

"Go back to your dorm," Dumbledore said getting to his feet.

"Harry's been attacked….?" For some reason that didn't make sense. Hogwarts wasn't the safest place in the world, but safer than many others. "By who?'

"Harry Potter is not your problem. I will deal with it. Now go back to your dorm immediately while I start the lock down!"

He shook his head, the headmaster's glare matching his own from earlier. He hadn't felt anything and that bothered him. Usually Harry pissed him off, so he should be glad the Gryffindor was hurt. If Harry died he had a real shot at getting revenge against Voldemort for all the hell he'd endured when they were younger, but he felt nothing. No joy over Harry's pain, no hope that he'd get his chance to eliminate Voldemort. Not even amusement that the Gryffindor had managed to get himself hurt in a guarded place like Hogwarts.

"ADERES!"

He shot Dumbledore a glare back.

"Fine," he growled at him.

He left the room making his way down the stairs. Voldemort wanted him dead as much as Harry. Why was Harry the only target? And, what had happened? Draco had said he was going to D.A. had something gone wrong in a room that gave people what it wanted most? Someone must have really wanted Harry hurt.

He stopped blinking, again, surprised that there was still no amusement. When people he disliked ended up hurt it often brought a smile to his lips, but there was nothing.

Something was off.

He turned the other way and started for the infirmary. Dumbledore wasn't going to tell him the truth and it was unlikely that Draco knew anything, or did he? Were there actual good reasons that Hermione and Draco were acting the way they were? There was only one way to find out. He would corner Harry while he was in the infirmary and demand answers from him.

To Tom's annoyance, it was going to take a great deal longer than expected. Getting to the infirmary was easy, but Dumbledore had beaten him to it. He tapped his right ear with his wand and placed it against the door.

And so the waiting game began. It lasted a good thirty minutes before Dumbledore left. He opened the door just enough to look in. Harry was in one of the beds just across from the door. Madam Pomfrey muttered something and left in a hurry into her office. He stepped into the room and successfully made it over to Harry's bed without alerting the nurse. He casted a silence charm and looked down at the Gryffindor.

His breathing was ragged. His robes had been thrown onto the floor; they were ripped and soaked in blood. Something like this should make him laugh. Instead, his heart started beating fast.

"Harry?" He pushed the Gryffindor's arm with two fingers and jerked them back instantly. He was warm, really warm, and touching Harry made him feel weird.

"I don't know," he muttered without opening his eyes. "I just didn't care anymore, alright? Happy?"

"That's one of the things confusing me…I should be thrilled, but I'm not."

Harry's eyes snapped open. He stared at Tom, his eyes wider than he'd ever seen anyone's go. While seeing such fear usually gave him a surge of power, for some reason on Harry, it pissed him off.

"You shouldn't be here…"

"You have answers I want," he growled. "So you can either tell me what I want to know, or I can finish whatever started this." He motioned to the robe on the floor. Harry looked at it, seemed to be consumed by it. _Weird…_ "And why aren't you ever happy? Even at your birthday party, you were despondent. I don't think I've seen you smile once."

"Nothing to smile about."

The tone and words had Tom shuddering.

"You think you're the only one who's lost their parents? Who has a target on their head? You're so pathetic."

"You're right, I am." Harry leaned back against some of the pillows on his bed and closed his eyes. "You're going to get us both in a lot of trouble. What do you want from me?"

Tom's heart jumped. Was someone actually going to give him some answers? Had he really just needed to corner Harry to find out what was going on? He hadn't noticed before, but Potter was actually the weakest link amongst the little group with possible answers. Why had it taken him so long to realize that?

"…You're actually going to answer my questions?"

"If I can…"

"Well start with the one I just asked you." He needed to a baseline to find out if Harry was lying or not anyway. Something this simple he could ask Draco about. Again.

"Short answer? A death eater killed my lover over the summer."

Tom couldn't believe the amount of pain radiating from Harry at his answer, nor had he expected such a thing.

"Lovers are not so…important…"

"Mine was special. My soul mate. Anything worth living for in my life…it was thanks to that special person and now they're gone." He shifted pulling the blanket up. "Just counting the days now until I can join him."

Tom's temper began to flair again.

"Why," he demanded, his tone causing the Gryffindor to jump.

"Why what," he asked finally looking at Tom.

"Why does your answer piss me off?"

"How should I know? No one even knew I had a lover, but my closest friends. That way Voldemort wouldn't target…." His voice trailed off. Obliviously word about Harry's lover had been leaked if a death eater had killed the person in question.

"You know, we should be allies here. We both want Voldemort dead."

"It's not like I hate you," Harry said looking down at his hands now. "And we are working together. You've heard the prophecy, haven't you?"

"Dumbledore mentioned it, but he never told me the actual words."

"Oh." He sighed. Tom just couldn't figure any of this out. How was this pathetic excuse for a chosen one supposed to save the world from Voldemort? He was weak, broken. Voldemort was going to kill him with a single look. Why did Dumbledore have so much faith that he could kill Voldemort?

"Well?"

"I…I have to die," Harry said. "I have to die at the right time and then Voldemort can be killed. So…"

Tom could feel something cracking in himself. Harry had to die? For what? He grabbed the side of Harry's bed and sat down on it. His legs didn't want to hold him anymore. The Gryffindor moved farther away from him.

"You have to die," he repeated the question.

"Some kind of spell I guess," Harry said. "I have to sacrifice myself to break it."

"And you're willing to just go along with it," Tom hissed, his hands pulling into fists, teeth clenching. How could anyone be so willing to let their life end? To have no regard for it at all?

"It's my fault my lover died…I deserve this…" He let out a shaky breath. "This will make up for it. So if that's all…You really shouldn't be here…"

"So that's it?" He stood up and almost lost his balance. All of this was so infuriating. Before he could think it through he put his wand to Harry's throat. "Your lover was stupid enough to get killed and you think it's all your fault? You have to die for their stupidity?!"

"Believe me, it was my fault."

Tom could find no hesitation in Harry's words. He really believed it was his fault. So that was the secret behind the Great Harry Potter? He had the power to weaken Voldemort by dying? It made no sense. He'd never heard of such a thing in his life and above all, he felt like burning the infirmary down.

"For some reason, I've been confused and mad since I saw you at number twelve," he blurted out. "You had that same dead look on your face as you do now. You piss me off."

"Sorry. I never meant to piss you off."

Had anyone else said those words, he'd have sworn they were mocking him, but Harry was truly… He dared to touch the Gryffindor again with his whole hand on his arm. His stomach instantly knotted up, but not so much in a bad way? The heat returned as it had before, soothing almost, and just the tiniest hint of something…

"Get out," Harry hissed back in the snake language. Tom moved back a bit regarding the Gryffindor. Had he known Harry could speak paraseltongue? Surely, Dumbledore would have mentioned something like that, but he couldn't remember such a detail being said…

"I could take your lovers place easily," he said, and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"If I wanted a boyfriend that would last three days," he spat jerking his arm away. "Get out before I call Dumbledore."

"He was stupid," Tom said again getting to his feet. "If they got caught by Voldemort, it was their own fault. They should have known what the risks were—"

"You don't know anything," Harry shouted. "You don't understand!"

"I would if someone would explain it to me!"

"I'm not giving you my lover's life story just so you can call them stupid!"

Tom hissed at him and turned his back on Harry. He wanted to stay. To hear more about this supposed lover Harry was claiming, because he was sure Dumbledore or someone would have mentioned it. Harry Potter having a lover would have been huge news. And, the idiot who'd been with him had to be stupid if they were actually caught by Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters.

He needed to talk to Draco and Hermione now and then storm Dumbledore. One of them would slip and now that he knew, he could get Harry to speak with him as long as they were alone…

He glanced back at the Gryffindor. He'd pulled his legs up and had dropped his head onto them. Given the noises coming from him now, he could tell he was crying and unbelievably, he was angered even more. He turned back to the Gryffindor and punched him right in the jaw.

Next expecting a thing Harry's body jerked to the side, but he stayed on the bed, his eyes red, but anger radiating from them.

"Get over it already! If he died—"

"We were spiritually bonded," Harry screamed getting off the bed now, his hands clenching. He approached Tom slowly, but deliberately. Perhaps Dumbledore's toy wasn't as broken as he thought. "Our every emotion was shared! Every memory, every thought!"

"…That would explain it." The anger began to subside now. A spiritual bond with a loved one that died, it was a shock Potter still had any common sense left. Most wizards and witches stupid enough to bond that way grieved themselves to death within days after their loved ones passed. Tom had never seen the use in them. "No wonder you're so screwed up." To think that Harry had managed to survive so many months after such a thing.

"What are you talking about?"

"A bond. If your lover died, most people grieve themselves to death or go insane once their bonded dies." He looked Harry over, the Gryffindor just staring back. He was ready to fight and the thought for some reason made Tom smile.

"Get out," Harry hissed again. "You can't be around me."

A noise from behind them had them both looking.

"For now," Tom agreed. He had plenty to look into for now. He could let Harry rest up. It was the least he could for now. After all, he was the first one who'd actually given him some answers.

 **(X)**

"Just be careful Mister Potter. That wound on your shoulder could be your undoing if you're not careful," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I'm just walking around the room," Harry said.

"I know we've gotten most of the poison out and neutralized the rest, but if we left a little in there walking around could push it through your bloodstream faster."

Harry stared at the nurse. She actually thought telling him he might die by walking was going to make him stop? He was bored, his shoulder, thanks to whatever was on the rat's teeth, had not healed, and he'd downed so many potions he couldn't remember them all. He should be allowed a small walk around the room. Besides. Walking helped him think and he definitely need to think.

"If I start to feel sick I'll call you."

"Fine, get yourself killed! Don't say I didn't warn you!" She huffed back into her office.

The Gryffindor didn't really care, but he didn't need Madam Pomfrey angry with him. He took one of the chairs his friends usually sat in, placed it next to the window and sat down in it. Once the window was open, he folded his arms up and dropped his head onto them. It was so bright outside, warm without being too hot, and a nice breeze. He was sure he'd heal faster if they just left him under a tree outside.

He took in the lake and other scenery. It was peaceful, calming. Why couldn't he just have a normal life? He let his eyes close. Draco had been in there just that morning warning him. Tom had not mentioned to anyone that they had talked, but Draco had guessed without admitting it. Tom was beginning to ask dangerous questions. It wasn't like he'd told Tom anything, he probably shouldn't have mentioned the bond, but he'd been so sick of Tom's reaction to the situation. It had been his only defense to Tom hitting him, less he pull his wand out and beat the Slytherin with it.

 _That probably would have been the safer option,_ he thought miserably. But, Draco was right about Tom always getting what he wanted. He'd known that and been too tired and drained to actually mount an attack or defense against Tom that and…He allowed a shudder to run through his body. Tom had touched him and it had felt so wonderful. He'd talked to him, really talked to him. It'd taken every bit of energy he did have not to throw himself at the Slytherin and snog him. _I have memories,_ he told himself wondering if someone could pull his memories from him and place them into a pensive. If he could just waste the rest of his school year watching memories of him and Tom together before the torture…

"Since you're behaving yourself I'm going to step out a moment Mister Potter. Do not leave." The nurse exited the room, Harry not even bothering to turn around, and rolled his eyes. Where was he going? He wanted nothing to do with the world going on outside of the room anyway. He wanted to slip back into his past until the present time demanded his sacrifice. Perhaps his death would be him in a dream world where he could be with Tom forever, no Voldemort, no torture, no anything horrible. Just the two of them.

A hesitant and warm feel passed over him, just ever so slightly and he must have drifted off, because when he opened his eyes again it was much later in the day. He yawned sitting up. His back hurt from his position. He stood up and began stretching slightly, nothing that would cause the wound to start bleeding again. He looked around the room, the same boring color, empty beds, and jumped. Tom was watching him from another bed. He looked at the nurse's station. Madam Pomfrey was not there.

"She won't be coming to save you," Tom said softly. "And I already have a silence charm in place. Don't waste your energy screaming." He slid off the bed approaching Harry. "I've been doing some reading."

"When aren't you reading," Harry asked mentally cursing when Tom raised an eyebrow at that.

"Have you been watching me?"

"The more we talk the more danger you're in," Harry said knowing the words would only make Tom more interested, but he didn't know what else to say. "If you want to stay at this school, to remain yourself, you need to leave."

Tom seemed to consider this. He sat down on Harry's bed again and to Harry's surprise sprawled out across it. He grabbed Harry's pillow, smelled in, and fixed the Gryffindor with a dark look.

"You've been lying to me Potter."

"I have not," Harry said. As far as he was concerned, the part of Tom that was his lover was dead. Their bond had been magically sealed but Asclepius himself. Dumbledore told him he had to die for Voldemort to die. All of those things had been true and each one hurt in its own way.

"You have. You know what's wrong with me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because after I left here the other night I had a nice little talk with Draco."

 _Of course,_ Harry thought angrily.

"What did he say?"

"That everything I was looking for was wrapped up in one little package, I just needed to find it. My wording not his," Tom said his eyes dancing. "And funny enough, I had just talked with you and gotten answers. If all of them are together—"

"You cannot possibly believe that Draco telling you that means I have all the answers," Harry said staring at the heir. No one, not even Tom's genius brain could put those things together. It was far to abstract and crazy.

"Okay." He looked mildly annoyed and sat up. "I actually went through Dumbledore's personal library and started reading up on bonds."

 _Shite…_ Harry knew he shouldn't have mentioned the bond.

"Funny how a lot of my symptoms seem to mimic a person who's had his forcibly shut." He raised an eyebrow at Harry. "So are you going to be nice and tell me what in the hell happened or do I need to drag it out of you?"

"There are other things that can cause those symptoms…the dragons—"

"Don't even start that," Tom hissed leaning forward. "Those dragons are a blur. I hardly remember even going on that trip with Dumbledore. What happened? Did I piss you off? Try to kill you? Maim you?" His face grew darker with each suggestion. "Was a relationship with me too intense?"

"Of…" Harry started and stopped. "I've heard you do all those things," he corrected himself and Tom growled grabbing Harry and jerking him onto the bed. Harry groaned landing on his knees on the bed next to Tom. He could feel the skin beneath the bandage rip and the blood flowing again.

"Why haven't they healed that," Tom demanded.

"Something on the Rat's teeth," Harry managed. "Magic won't heal it and…Madam Pomfrey won't do stitches."

"Stitches?"

Harry managed to lie down on his side, his eyes falling onto Tom. He loved him so much, even if he was an arse. The look of complete confusion on his face at the word stitches made Harry smile. Tom was so smart, but he never bothered to waste his energy on some of the simplest of Muggle concepts.

"Are you dying or something," Tom asked, his face growing pale.

"I don't think so," Harry said. "Why?"

"You're smiling." Harry didn't know if he should hit the heir or not. He decided on simply closing his eyes so his dizziness would stop. "H, hey!" Another jolt of pain ran through Harry. He opened his eyes, Tom was looking at him fearfully, his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You _can't_ die! Do you realize what kind of mental state that will put me?"

"What makes you think we're bonded," Harry asked through gritted teeth. He pushed Tom's hand off his shoulder. Sure enough, the bandage was soaked with blood. This was not how he had planned on going nor was it how he'd planned for Tom to lose his mind. "You're going to end up hurt asking questions."

"I'm going to go mad without answers," Tom sighed. "Besides…I took a chance earlier to attempt something and it worked so…I know that mental block in my head is you."

Harry let out a long breath staring at the heir. So, the feeling of warmth he'd suddenly been overcome with had been from Tom toying with the bond, not from the sun.

"I'm telling you, begging you, to drop this." Why did Tom have to be so curious about everything? Why was he so bent on undoing everything they'd been working so hard to contain the last few months? Dumbledore was going to kill him. Asclepius was going to end up being called in. Tom's memory would have to be wiped out again. Maybe this time they'd let Harry just stay at number twelve. Hopefully, Tom could handle another memory session.

"Don't I deserve to know why I'm going to go crazy?"

"You won't go crazy," Harry said. "The bond is sealed, not just by us."

"Okay, but why?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Then why did we have one to begin with?" He was so close to Harry now, their faces inches apart. How many times had they shared a bed like this?

"I don't know. You never told me why."

Tom's face scrunched up at that.

"You can't just make a bond; it has to be agreed on by both people."

"I don't even know how we got it," Harry admitted. "We just had it."

"I'm telling you that doesn't happen."

"I don't know," Harry said annoyed himself. He'd often wondered how they'd been bonded, but every time he'd mentioned it to Tom, he'd changed the subject. "You wouldn't tell me, I don't remember, so I don't know."

The Slytherin scowled.

"So you don't know why we bonded and you won't tell me why it's closed." He looked like he wanted to kick something.

"You're wasting your time here. No one is going to tell you."

"Did you fall in love with someone else?"

The question caught Harry off guard.

"No."

"So you're still in love with me." That wasn't a question.

"I am," Harry admitted. The damage had no doubt been done.

"So why haven't you tried to get my attention?"

"What was the point? I have to die in a few months to a year. You're going to live—"

"I'm going to be in St. Mungo's," Tom countered. "You don't seem to understand this. Magical bonds like this aren't supposed to be long term, nor are they supposed to be so strong. This bond was altered. It's different than a normal bond. Stronger. There's no way a magical seal is going stop the emptiness from leaking through."

"I…I don't know what to tell you. Dumbledore—"

"Dumbledore is a fool," Tom hissed. "He says things to get what he wants—"

"Like you do?"

Tom studied Harry, snickered.

"We are close."

"You have no idea," Harry muttered. He took in some of Tom's scent. It was as intoxicating as it had always been. "I'm sorry," he said his eyes watering. "I'm sorry for all of it. For everything I did and what you're going to go through." He grabbed Tom's hand and held it, Tom looking at him in surprise. He really was sorry. He couldn't even do something as simple as stay away. He cared so much, no he flat out loved Tom so much he could not function without him. It wasn't fair to Tom in any way, but he wanted him back. And was he lying about the bond or would he go mad once Harry died? That's not what Asclepius and Dumbledore had told him. They'd both promised Harry he'd be able to live a normal life. As long as his memories stayed in their altered state, he would be fine.

"So how did I die from a death eater," Tom asked. "I must be pretty amazing to still be here after death."

"I can't…"

"You can, or I'm going to find a way to blast the bond open and we're both going to be sore for a couple of weeks."

"You're going to be sore for months with what you're doing," Harry said.

"A threat?"

"No, Asclepius warned me that..damnit Tom, you weren't even supposed to acknowledge my existence. I was just supposed to be another student here."

Tom snorted at that.

"Not know who the _Great_ Harry Potter was? The guy who was hanging all over _my_ best friend the other day?"

"You're impossible."

"And you're calling me by a name no one has ever dared to utter since I was five like it's nothing." He wrapped his arms around Harry, the Gryffindor's heart threatening to burst. This wasn't supposed to happen. What if Asclepius spell broke? Tom had never actually healed from the torture, he'd simply forgotten about it.

"Look…I wasn't lying. I did something unforgivable to you. If you remember you're going to hate me."

Tom's face was flushed, but one look told Harry it was not with anger. He didn't seem to know what exactly to do now that he was embracing Harry and the Gryffindor was making no attempt to pull away.

"So my memory was altered so I wouldn't kill you since you have to die at a certain time," he asked then shook his head. "No, that's not right…I wouldn't do that. I would have known with the bond there'd be repercussions." He fixed his eyes on Harry's own. "I did something stupid and you're blaming yourself."

"No," Harry snapped instantly. "No, I screwed up big time. If I hadn't have panicked and jumped to conclusions…It was me. It's why I don't deserve any of this. You need to leave before Asclepius's spell breaks." This was stupid. He didn't deserve Tom's love or his embrace. He tried to pull away now, but Tom was stronger than he remembered and easily held him in place. "Let go."

"No. I like this…It's comforting." He jerked Harry on top of him and Harry found himself in his usual spot. "I feel like…if I have anything to be mad about, it's you let someone mess with my mind." He kept one arm firmly around Harry holding him down, his other going to his hair. The Gryffindor melted on the spot. To hell with everyone. "Why did you let them?"

"I didn't want you in pain anymore," Harry said quietly. "I wanted you to be you again."

"So I was attacked," he reasoned and Harry nodded. "But…it wouldn't have been a Death Eater. I could have easily defeated them….so Voldemort…" His hand stopped for a moment then continued.

"What did you do with Madam Pomfrey," Harry asked.

"I may have transfigured another room to mimic the infirmary, including a replica of you asleep."

"Oh jeez…" Despite himself, Harry started to laugh. It hurt his shoulder, but he could't stop. Draco had been right. He'd known Draco was right, but to see Tom's crazy plans in action, or at least know of them, so he could get what he wanted…"You're impossible."

"I believe you should know that better than anyone." He kissed the back of Harry's head.

 **(X)**

How had he managed for so long without this? Harry in his arms was the most pleasant thing he could ever remember happening to him. This was nothing like the girls who hung all over him or even kissed him. He'd been right to research the bond, correct in figuring out his symptoms of confusion were bond blockage related, not side effects of a dragon attack. How could he have been so stupid as to believe Asclepius and Dumbledore? He'd felt like something was off, especially at Harry's birthday party. He'd introduced himself to Harry and the Gryffindor had looked like he'd Crucioed him. He'd left his cake and walked off without a word.

"How long," he asked needing to know.

"…Since August," Harry said.

"So they screwed up my memory and used your birthday party to test it out," Tom asked angrily.

"Pretty much."

He held Harry closer. No wonder Harry hadn't been smiling or worried about his life. Dumbledore had purposely broken him.

"I'm annoyed with you for not trusting me enough…that you let yourself be talked into by those arseholes that I needed my memory altered to possibly heal." Harry nodded again, his body tensing. "But I'm more pissed off at them, then you. I'm sure both of them guilt tripped you into it." Knowing Dumbledore as he did, he could see him doing just that to Harry and since Harry already blamed himself, it would have been easy to convince him that altering his memories would be the best thing. An excuse to break them up for some reason, perhaps, because Dumbledore really thought Harry needed to be dead to kill Voldemort. "I still don't understand everything, but I know this is right."

"If you're sure…"

"We're going to find a way to kill Voldemort without you dying," he said and Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows. "I'm going to need to know exactly what that prophecy said."

"Once Dumbledore and Asclepius find out you know about us they're going to alter your memories again. This isn't going to last…"

"Harry, you're forgetting something." He cupped the Gryffindor's chin and he wanted so badly to push Harry down and take him. Had they gotten that far? How long had they been dating? "I'm of age now. They have no consent over me. If they so much as try to point a wand at me I'm going to kill them."

"But…"

"Whatever happened, I'll deal with it. If I have you, I can do it." He kissed Harry on the lips, his body flooding with emotions. Perhaps Harry could handle some physical activity with his shoulder like that? A feeling came over him then and he flipped Harry onto his back.

"Tom…"

"No, I can do this…" He didn't know how, but he could. He began removing the bandage from Harry's shoulder wincing when he saw the wound. He hadn't given it much thought when Harry had said "the rat's teeth", but his shoulder showed exactly that. It had giant teeth marks in it and some of it was dark purple in color, a few spots green. He hesitated, licked two of his fingers and rubbed it along a part of Harry's shoulder. The Gryffindor hissed, but the wound began to mend. "Thought so…"

"Why can you do that and Madam Pomfrey can't?"

"Bond," Tom said. "It's a matter of transferring some of my energy into your body, or the wound, to mend it." He sighed. "You're in horrible shape." He took his time, but soon enough Harry's shoulder was once again in working order. He moved it, pressed down on it. "Good?"

"Yes, tha—" Tom cut him off kissing him again. Harry responded eagerly as he'd hoped.

"I take it we've gone beyond kissing?"

"Yes," Harry said his hands finding their way to Tom's hips.

"How long have we been dating?"

"At least a year."

"I haven't had a relationship longer than a week this year," he chuckled. If Harry was telling the truth and he had no reason to doubt him, they most definitely were soul mates. "Everyone bores me…"

"I don't," Harry promised. He kissed Tom himself.

Tom agreed. Harry did not bore him.

"Alright, I'll allow for this distraction before we start on a plan—" Harry kissed him again.

 _Plans can wait…_

He'd needed this, wanted this, without even knowing such things. His mind no longer seemed as foggy as it had. Even with the magical seal in place, he could sense there were emotions just beyond it, passionate raging feelings directed at him alone. He wanted the seal gone. He needed to know everything Harry knew, to understand what he'd been through and endured and why. Answers to everything he'd been trying to figure out since that day back in August. He would get them and Dumbledore would pay for everything that had happened.

For now however…

 **(END)**

Again, Happy birthday Gar! I hope you enjoyed this. I know it jumped around a lot, but if I actually detailed it all out, like I said. It'd have probably ended up being a good 5 chapters or so…Anyway enjoy!


End file.
